


My Family

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs thinks about what happened after Till Death Do Us Part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: This is taken from the preview to next weeks show. "They hurt my family."

My Family

I look around seeing the destruction of the NCIS building. My kids are in there. I know I protected my youngest one and she was there with me when the bomb went off after that I lost her. She was taken away from me and I didn't even know where she was. Then there was my oldest child. My son Tony, who loves to play jokes, pranks and loves to quote movies. I had no clue were he was and I hoped that he wasn't among the dead. He was also Abby's brother who she had said that he's a rock inside. He really was a rock. With all his goofiness, jokes and teasing was a man who would have your back and would try all his might to save and protect you. You just had to look behind him and then you would see the real him.

I sigh in relief as I saw Abby being taken care of by a paramedic. She was looking towards me and waved. I wanted to go towards her, but I couldn't. Where was my other child? Where was my oldest? Please don't take him away because I can't lose anymore of my children. Yes, I do care for the rest of my team. I care for Ziva and McGee, but not like I care for Abby and Tony. Those two were the children of my heart. I know that Ziva really doesn't have a family since she shot her brother and her father tried to destroy her, but she has talked to him. I've heard her once when she thought I wasn't looking. McGee has his family. Yes, he hasn't really talked to his father for a long time, but he has his sister and his Mom. They both have family. The last time that Tony spoke to his father I still don't think that Senior got it even when he was here during Thanksgiving. I heard him asking for money and Tony had told him no and his father hung up on him. I hadn't meant to over hear, but I did. I watched as his face turned into sadness and hurt. His father doesn't know what kind of man he's throwing away. I don't even know if he ever cared for his son. He's hurt him with words, he's hurt him by hitting him and he's abandoned him in a hotel room. What kind of father does that?

I never knew what I was taking on when I first met Abby and then later Tony. Abby slowly wormed her way into my heart and never let it go. She was so kind and big-hearted and just loved everyone. It took a while for her to warm up to Tony, but when she did those two were inseparable. They both loved movies and would talk about them. They would often whisper to each other. It worried him for a while and I was about to tell them Rule 12, but I held back and found it was just a deep friendship.

I go inside when it's possible and I see there's men trying to get into the elevator. The man said that there were people inside and so they were trying to get it open. He hoped that it was Tony and that he was okay. Finally the doors opened and I sigh in relief to find Tony and Ziva. Both of them are okay. There's commotion by the stairwell where they are leading McGee outside. He's okay too. The paramedic looks like he's taking care of McGee and by looking at him he looks okay. I watch as Tony and Ziva come out and smile as they walk towards me. I make sure the paramedics take care of them because of the smoke. With Tony's lungs and the smoke I can't take any chances with him.

I vow to take Dearing down for hurting my family. For almost taking away the two most important people in my life my daughter and my son. I smile as the paramedics are taking care of everyone and turn to the wreckage once again.

The End


End file.
